San, Chan y Kun
by pameexhatakee
Summary: ¿La diferencia de edad importa en el amor? ¿Es verdad que el amor no tiene edad? Pues, para Sasuke, nada va a importar. Que interesante resultan las cosas cuando el mejor amigo de tu primo y tutor debe cuidar de ti, y tu, secretamente, lo amas. SasuxSak


**_Aqui yo, con un pequeño one-shot, a mi me gusta, tiene algo, es solo, una linda historia de amor 3! Disfrutenla :D!_**

* * *

**_San, chan y kun_**

Una pelirosa esta sentada en la sala de un lujoso apartamento con una revista en sus manos, cuando un chico aparece en la puerta y la mira con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura-_chan _Le saluda el pelinegro con voz divertida y burlona, la llama de ese modo con la nica intencin de fastidiarla.

-Hola Sasuke-_san _Le responde ella tmida y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sasuke sonre arrogante, le fascinaba verla as, tan tmida e indefensa, claro, siempre y cuando sea l y solo l quien lo cause.

Sakura Haruno, una joven chica de escasos 14 aos, algo introvertida y tmida pero muy hermosa, sus padres fallecieron hace 2 aos y vive con su primo Naruto, a quien se le otorgaron su tutora.

Sasuke Uchiha un apuesto joven de 23 aos, bastante guapo, fro, arrogante y como decirlo, antisocial, pero a la ves, muy mujeriego. Se encontraba cuidando por una semana a la prima pequea de su mejor amigo, mientras el iba a un viaje de negocios de la compaa de la cual ambos eran dueos.

Ellos dos tenan algo especial por as llamarlo, desde hace mucho tiempo eran muy buenos amigos, desde que Sakura conoci al mejor amigo de su primo favorito que este le haba cado bastante bien o incluso mas que eso; desde ya hace algn tiempo los sentimientos de ambos haban cambiado y pasado de un amor de amistado o fraternal que se tenan por uno de amor de pareja, la diferencia de edades era grandes pero no les importaba, no podan negar lo que sentan, y como dice el dicho, para el amor no hay edad-

-Cmo has estado nia? le pregunto Sasuke con el nico fin de fastidiarla, sabia perfectamente que odiaba que la llamaran as, sabia que ella odiaba sentirse como una nia pequea, sobre todo ante l. La pelirosa inflo los cachetes, acciones que siempre hacia quiz inconcientemente- cuando se molestaba y gestos que Sasuke adoraba ver en ella.

-No soy una nia Sasuke-_san_! le grit ella molesta, Sasuke sonro y se acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a su rostro, muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Sakura se sonrojo de inmediato y se puso bastante nerviosa, cosa que Sasuke noto y su sonrisa se ensancho aun ms, si es que eso era posible.

-Te ves linda sonrojada -le dijo con su sexy vos en un susurro.

-Sasuke-_san _

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llamas con el _san _Sakura-_chan -_al terminar de decir esto el chico junto sus labios con los de la nia, quien le responda tierna y tmidamente.

Sasuke la agarro por la cintura apegndola lo mas posible a l, ella coloco sus manos en el pecho muy bien formado del pelinegro y se dejo llevar.

El pelinegro mordi el labio inferior de la pequea Sakura para dejarle la entrada libre, su lengua se introdujo en la cavidad de la pequea, se besaban tranquila y tiernamente, al cabo de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos completamente sonrojados y el tenia una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, la primera en mucho tiempo.

Se miraban por un largo rato, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y no importaba, cada uno se perda en la mirada del otro, sus miradas se entrelazaban y se mezclaban en una danza sin fin, una danza que ninguno le hubiese gustado que terminase, la enorme fantasa que se creaba a cada momento en sus miradas era esplendida pero haba que volver volver a la realidad Sakura fue la primera en rompe ese placentero y delicioso silencio que apoderaba todo lo que los rodeaba.

-Por qu Sasuke-_san_? Pregunto ella tmida y con mucha pena, Sasuke miro sin comprender lo que _su _pequea Sakura quera decir.

-Por qu que Sakura-chan? le pregunto mientras jugaba con un mechn de su cabello.

-Usted me gusta y mucho Sasuke-san le dijo tmidamente y mirando al suelo, no se atreva a ver a Sasuke a la cara. La declaracin de la chica hizo muy feliz a Sasuke, feliz como hace mucho tiempo no lo era. Pero toda su felicidad desapareci cuando Sakura volvi a abrir la boca- No quiero que juegue conmigo, por favor- Sasuke frunci en ceo molesto, Qu idioteces estaba hablando Sakura? De donde haba sacado eso? La chica aun miraba el suelo, Sasuke delicadamente la tomo de la barbilla, le levanto la cara y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-De donde sacaste eso? pregunto molesto.

-Es obvio, usted tiene 23 y yo solo 14, tiene otros intereses, otros gustos, sale a otras fiestas, no hace nada de lo que hago yo, usted solo pude jugar conmigo, nada ms Sasuke suspiro, esto se estaba volviendo mas complicado de lo que crea que sera. Hizo que la chica lo mirara frente a frente, l la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Escchame Sakura, yo nunca, jams, jugara contigo- le aseguro Sasuke muy seguro, completamente sincero, Sakura, le crea, pero creerle solo empeoraba las cosas, la confunda aun mas. Por qu Sasuke lo haba hecho entonces?

-Entonces por que? pregunt con temor, se senta tan inseguro de todo esto, senta tanto miedo de lo que l le pudiese decir, _fue solo un impulso Sakura, debes olvidarlo Pues, yo no siento lo mismo Tu eres demasiado nia No estoy interesado en salir con una enana _esas y muchas otras posibles respuestas, muchos otros posibles rechazos. Por que eso era lo nico que l le poda decir, lo nico que le poda responder, un rechazo, no haba otra opcin.

-Por qu te bese? le pregunt tratando que su voz sonara lo menos fra posible. Ella asinti con la cabeza, se miraban directamente a los ojos- Simple, tu me gustas Sakura le contesto con simpleza y algo despreocupado.

Sakura abri los ojos de par en par y se puso mas roja que un tomate, se quedo completamente sin palabras. El chico de quien estaba enamorada secretamente desde hace aos, le estaba diciendo que ella le gustaba, Sasuke Uchiha! , El soltero mas codiciado de todo Tokio la quera a ella!

Sasuke por su parte, al ver la reaccin de la chica, esbozo una arrogante pero tambin sumamente feliz sonrisa. Esa nia. Esa inocente chica de escasos 14 aos lo haba enamorado por completo, quien sabe como, quien sabe cuando, quien sabe por que, quien sabe donde, solo sabia que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Lo haba descubierto cuando la pequea Sakura-chan haba llegado con un estupido noviecito a casa para estudiar juntos. Cuando los vio entrar juntos, Sasuke pens que en cualquier momento iba a partirle la cara y sacarlo a patadas de la casa del dobe, quien estaba tan molesto como l. _Sentimientos fraternales, es por que ella es como mi hermanita, por eso estoy molesto, por nada mas, nada mas _intento autoconvencerse, pero fue intil. Por mas que la jovencita insista e insista en que eran solo amigos, y que lo ayudara a estudiar por que tenia problemas en ciencia, no lograba convencerlos Por favor! Ese chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima! Se la coma con la mirada!

Ese fue el momento en el que descubri que Sakura ya no era una nia. Y desde ah, comenz a verla diferente. Desde ese momento, se enamoro de ella.

-De verdad Sasuke-san? No me miente? pregunt aun un tanto temerosa, Pero quien le poda reclamar? Cmo poda no tener miedo? Todo esto era simplemente, algo irreal, tena tanto temor de que de un momento a otro todo se desvaneciera y darse cuenta de que todo no era nada mas que un simple sueo.

-De verdad, y no, no estas soando le dijo sonriente como si estuviera leyendo su mente, O ella era muy obvia? O el tenia superpoderes? Aun as, Sasuke de repente, cambio su sonrisa por un aspecto mas serio y un tanto molesto- Y no me llames mas con el san y trtame de tu Sakura Sakura se sonrojo ante el repentino acercamiento del pelinegro. Pero aun as comenz a pensar en algo, Cmo le dira? Sasuke solo, as sin nada, no le gustaba

-Y, Puedo usar el kun? Sasuke-kun! agrego alegre, Le encantaba como sonaba! Sasuke simplemente asiente con la cabeza, a l tambin le gusta, claro, que solo en ella, no permitira que nadie mas le llamara Sasuke, jams. El pelinegro acort la leve distancia que los separaba unindolos en un tierno beso, que luego cambio, para convertirse en uno mas pasional, los experimentados labios de Sasuke le enseaban a Sakura con cada movimiento, por que, aunque la chica fuera torpe y no lo hiciera excelentemente, Sasuke jams haba disfrutado tanto un beso.

De a poco e inconcientemente, Sasuke fue recostando a Sakura en el sof. La pelirosa estaba tan absorta en las nuevas sensaciones que reciba que no se haba percatado de la comprometedora posicin en la que se encontraban. Pero de pronto, la neura a cargo del sentido comn se activo y alejo a Sasuke suavemente de ella. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella estaba sumamente nerviosa y muy incomoda. Sasuke, sumamente arrepentido, ahora ella creera que el era un maniaco sexual o algo as.

-Lo siento- le dijo en un susurro, ella simplemente lo miro con una hermosa sonrisa que lo tranquilizo. Se mantuvieron unos momentos en silencio, pero una creciente duda en la mente de Sakura le obligo a romperlo.

-Sasuke-kun, que va a pasar cuando tu quierascuando tu quieras, cuando quieras tu sabes- no era capas de decirlo completo, no poda expresarlo, le daba demasiado vergenza, de hecho, su cara adquira cada vez una tonalidad mas y mas roja.

-Cundo yo quiera que? le pregunto falsamente inocente.

-Tu sabes, cuando quieras hacer eso ella haba cado en su trampa, despus de todo, ella si era inocente o al menos eso crea Sasuke. Sakura estaba rojsima y muy nerviosa, Sasuke adoraba verla as, se vea tan tierna, tan linda, tan todo, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa y hacerla sonrojar.

-Hacer qu? le volvi a preguntar, su voz sonaba tan inocente, como si de verdad no entendiera a lo que se refera la chica.

-Eso, Sasuke-kun eso le explicaba Sakura o al menos intentaba, en la pelirosa, comenzaba a aflorar una profunda irritacin.

-Eso que Sakura-_chan? _

_ -_SEXO SASUKE SEXO!! le grit ya harta de Sasuke. Aunque, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que haba dicho y como lo haba dicho, se tapo la cara con las manos y hundi su rostro entre sus piernas sumamente avergonzada.

A Sasuke esta actitud le pareci sumamente adorable, l le levanto la cabeza con suavidad y le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla, luego, la beso de la forma mas tierna en la cual hubiese besado a alguien.

Al terminar el beso, la miro a los ojos, intentando con la mirada expresarle todo el gran amor que senta por ella.

-Sakura escchame y escchame bien. Yo no te voy a obligar a nada, eres aun muy pequea y lo se, yo te voy a esperar Sakura le sonri como nunca antes en su vida lo haba hecho. Adems, nosotros nunca tendremos sexo Sakura lo miro extraada y muy asustada, Sasuke se vea tan seguro en lo que deca.

-Espera, una cosa es que no este prepara ahora, pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo, No pienso ser monja! le dijo Sakura alarmada y claramente histrica y algo desesperada, Sasuke ri por lo bajo- Qu? le gruo malhumorada.

Sasuke se acerco a ella hasta el punto en que sus labios se rozaban cuando hablaban.

-Cuando llegue el momento, tu y yo haremos el amor, no ser solo sexo le dedico una sonrisa y la beso.

-Te amo susurro ella una vez terminado el beso.

-Yo tambin, Sakura-chan le dijo utilizando el chan solo para molestarla, ella abri su boca para alegar pero Sasuke la call con un nuevo y dulce beso...

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado, Gracias por leer :D!


End file.
